Lodestar
by Ticklesivory
Summary: Obidala! During an investigation of two missing Jedi, Padme discovers a Dark secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Lodestar

**Author**: Ticklesivory

**Rating**: M

**Pairing**: Obidala

**Summary**: During an investigation of two missing Jedi, Padme discovers a Dark secret.

**Warnings:** Adult sexual situations, some scary Dark stuff

_lodestar: (lohd-stahr) noun – something that serves as a guide_

**Chapter One**

"_Padawan, there is Darkness here." _

"_I feel it too, Master." _

"_Be on your guard. I have a bad feeling about this."_

The dull red Republic cruiser named the Radiant VIII rumbled its way through Bothan Space, her passengers traveling relatively comfortably, although one had begun to wonder.

Galactic Senator Padme Amidala pondered the choice of the vessel's namesake. It was old, rusted, smelled of mildew, and its red paint was anything but radiant.

As the bulky vehicle shimmied yet again, Padme expelled a sigh. She missed her Royal Cruiser with its luxurious white leather seats and steady thrusters. And the entire time she drove it, it always had that new cruiser smell. However, when she resigned the throne of Naboo to her successor, she had given up her ship along with the position.

Not even the thought of having to travel aboard a flying 'fresher was going to dampen her spirits, however. Not today! She had just completed her annual open forum in Naboo's capitol city of Theed. Visiting her home planet and its people always improved her mood.

The pilot of the Radiant apparently noticed the smile that had crept over the young woman's face. "It's good to go back home, isn't it?" Ric Olie asked with a grin of his own.

Padme glanced over to the older man, recalling the warm embraces from her family and friends whom she loved so much and saw so little of. "You have no idea how much I needed that visit," she replied. "Coruscant may be my home now, but Naboo…" Once again memories of laughter and the comfort familiar surroundings warmed Padme's heart.

"I understand," her faithful escort replied.

Padme grinned yet again. If anyone understood how she felt, it was Ric. The man had served as her personal pilot ever since her reign on Naboo, and that was seven years ago.

Seven years. It doesn't feel that way to Padme, but neither does she feel twenty-one. "Not the years is it, but the mileage," Master Yoda had quipped to her once, and now Padme understood exactly what he meant. She was tired. Maybe it was time to take a holiday – relax on the shores of Lake Naboo for a week, or more.

Lost in thought, Padme failed to hear the com chirp, and missed the beginning of her pilot's conversation. However, having heard the name "Master Kenobi," her attention was brought into focus.

"Thanks for the information, Miss Dorme," Ric was saying. "I'll be sure to inform the Senator. Olie out."

Padme expectantly, if not a bit impatiently waited on her pilot's explanation. For some reason, the happiness, which had filled her just moments before was being eclipsed by a dark cloud of worry.

She had a bad feeling about this.

"Apparently," Ric began, not nearly as speedily as Padme had hoped for, "Master Kenobi and his apprentice have disappeared."

"What do you mean 'disappeared?" Padme interrupted, anxiety coloring her words and furrowing her brows.

"The information provided by Dorme claims they were investigating a disturbance on Vergesso…"

"That was over a month ago," the Senator murmured aloud to herself, recalling the conversation she had had with Obi-Wan before he and Anakin had left.

The mission involved investigating a classified situation on a planet, which resembled more of a moon or asteroid. It's topography consisted of nickel-iron rock formations and very little else. Years ago, a shipyard had existed there, but now the only thing which survives is a small number of native beings – the Barri. Hunchback, scaly lifeforms, their acidic saliva dissolves the rock – the only staple of their diet.

They are a solitary sentient race, choosing to exist in the dark caverns and caves of Vergesso. They have no economy, no judicial system, and no space travel capability, which made it difficult to understand what type of "disturbance" they could possibly have.

According to Obi-Wan, the asteroid-like planet was considered one of the sources for the Darkness, which was slowly spreading throughout the Galaxy: the Darkness, which the Jedi had become aware of during the Naboo Occupation.

"I have never experienced so much hatred before," he had told her concerning the Sith who had killed his Master. "The evil emanating from that thing was…stifling. It literally took my breath away."

It was one of the few discussions she and Obi-Wan had had about the death of Qui-Gon Jinn. A few times, in the early years of their friendship, Obi-Wan would come by for a visit, but he would not speak. He would simply sit on her couch, hold onto her hand and weep.

Over time, Obi-Wan had become busy training Anakin, and his visits had lessened, but their friendship had continued to grow. And now the worry in her heart was growing.

"Where exactly are we?" Padme asked, already making plans.

Ric consulted the nav system. "Just inside the Expansion Region, a couple of parsecs from Triffis."

A slight pause was all that was needed. Padme had made up her mind. "Turn around." It wasn't a request. The order was announced with as much authority as she could muster, and Ric did as he was told, although not quietly.

"Mi-Lady, may I remind you we are returning from a diplomatic mission and are currently without security escort?"

"We're so close Ric, and if I can help Master Kenobi, then I must."

The pilot's eyebrows asked the question of, "How?" but wisely, he remained silent on the subject, his attention returning to the ship's controls, as the Radiant VIII rumbled on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

"Just land where you can, Ric," Padme advised, realizing it was unnecessary, but the view out the front portal of the ship was not that promising. It appeared every surface of Vergesso was a jagged slant of rock, either sloping downward or reaching skyward into sharp peaks.

Using the surface navigator, Ric did the best he could in finding the most level ground possible. The cascade of boulders resulting from the landing vibrated the ship's hull and Padme hesitated, glancing toward her pilot for assurance.

"It should hold," he promised, even though Padme could detect a hint of worry in his tone.

Steady or not, she had a job to do, and quickly strode to the sleeping cabins to change into something more appropriate for the occasion. Dark leggings were tucked into black tracking boots topped with an equally dark long-sleeved shirt to camoflauge her form in the shadows if needed. A utility belt to hold a variety of tools was strapped about her waist and lastly, Padme's choice weapon, a modified DH-17 sporting blaster, was placed within the holster strapped against her thigh.

With her hair tied back and braided, a glance in the mirror reflected someone who looked more like a bounty hunter than a high-ranking official, but that's the way she wanted it. Padme strongly believed in diplomacy and that negotiation never failed, but when it came to the safety of her family or friends, she would not hesitate to use more aggressive measures.

"Stay with the ship," she ordered her pilot. "We might need to make a speedy retreat."

She ignored Ric's gaze of disapproval and activated the ramp release, ducking her head and exiting the cruiser before the cycle even completed.

The ground seemed stable enough, but just beyond the ship's landing gear was a steep incline she must traverse to reach the location of the Barri they had discovered on planet scans. The beginning of her descent occurred without mishap, but about halfway down, loose rock caused Padme's footing to fail, and she slid down the rest of the way flat on her bottom.

"Ouch," the young woman grumbled, clearing away the resulting cloud of gray dust with her hand, only to reveal multiple pairs of beady eyes staring down at her.

She knew very little about the Barri other than their taste for nickel-iron and their lack of advances in any type of technology. She just hoped they were verbal communicators. Obi-Wan had told her a story once about a mission where the natives spoke in a series of tongue clicks. She also hoped they were friendly.

"My name is Padme. I'm looking for two Jedi," she began, keeping her voice soft and low and coming to her feet slowly.

It was the tallest of the three beings looking at her who moved first, reaching up with a pincered hand to grasp ahold of her sleeve and pull.

"Tedo, tedo," the Barri trilled excitedly.

Okay, not Basic, but the creature seemed determined to lead her somewhere. For the time-being, Padme cooperated and allowed herself to be drawn down a narrow path and into a large opening on one side of a rough outcropping. It took a moment for the young woman to adjust her eyesight without the aid of the twin moons overhead, but eventually she could make out several figures crouched around a huddled form upon the floor. Eventually, Padme noticed small beams of light shining from crystal glowlights embedded in the cavern's walls, which offered just enough illumination to recognize the huddled form was a body, and the body was covered with a dark brown robe - the type traditionally worn by the Jedi.

Heart pounding, Padme raced to the form, scattering the Barri in the process, but she didn't care about diplomatic decorum right now. Pulling the body over revealed a face belonging to the Padawan, not the Master. Anakin's eyes were closed, and quickly the young woman assessed a regular breathing pattern and a strong heartbeat. Padme sighed with relief and then turned toward her audience.

"What happened?"

Suddenly, the shadows in the cave seemed to increase even more and the glowlights dimmed eerily. The Barri cast side glances to one another, apparently hesitant to answer her question.

"Please," Padme insisted. "I need to know. There was another Jedi. Two," she added, holding up her first and second digits. "Another like this one," she continued, pointing to the unconscious body lying upon the cavern floor. "Where is he?"

A shorter Barri than the one who pulled her into the cave approached. This one's scales appeared thinner than the others' and some were completely missing. Padme assumed this Barri was older than the rest, perhaps a patriarch.

"Enyo." The voice was high-pitched and shrill.

Okay, perhaps a matriarch.

"Enyo," she repeated, her largest pincer pointing out the cavern entrance. Padme followed the gesture and walked to the opening, realizing she was being followed. Once again, the pincer pointed out and away from their location, drawing Padme's sight to one of the highest peaks on Vergesso. "Enyo," the elderly being repeated once again, and Padme shuddered, only then realizing how cold this planet actually was.

From one of the pouches on her belt, Padme pulled out a small pair of electrobinoculars, startling the Barri nearby, who quickly backed away into the dark. She gazed through the glass to spy a faint light near the top of the peak. It was firelight. She could barely make out the flames, but she could see shadows. Two of them at least. She would be meeting their owners soon, but first, she had to take care of Anakin. She had to get him to the ship for proper care, but she couldn't do it alone.

Returning to the young man, she lifted his arm, gazing at those who continued to stare at her like she had grown another head. "If someone could help me, I need to take him to my ship."

Her words, however, had no effect. The Barri remained still, no matter how much she struggled to lift the young man off the cavern floor.

She supposed she could leave him here, but how could she be sure he would be safe? And how long had it been since he had eaten? He could be dehydrated as well. She simply couldn't leave him.

However, no matter how hard she tried to drag Anakin's body to the doorway, she couldn't figure out a way to get him up that hill and so she gave up, allowing his body to ease back to the floor. Frustrated, Padme turned to walk outside for some fresh air.

It was at that exact moment she saw the child. The lone, beautiful little girl with dark brown hair and haunting eyes, who smiled at Padme like they had met before. And for some reason, the young woman would easily believe they had. The little girl seemed familiar, but so out of place. "Who are you?"

"He will be safe. Do not worry." The child spoke in a soft voice, her words soothing some of Padme's worry. "Go find the other Jedi. He is with the Enyo. But be careful. They are Wasters."

"What do you mean? What are Wasters? Who are the Enyo and why do they want the Jedi? And how do you know about them?"

Padme had a feeling her questions were not going to be answered, so when Anakin's moan distracted her and she glanced away just for a moment, she was not surprised to turn back around and find the little girl had gone.

What did surprise her, however, was the fact she could not see her anywhere. Not traveling up the hill, or out across the rocky plain.

Impossible. The child had completely vanished.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The lug outersoles of Padme's boots were durable enough to carry her across the rugged plains of Vergesso, but her stamina was not. Her eyes remained focused upon her goal - the glow of firelight atop the peak which shot up at least another 1000 kilometers ahead, but her muscles protested. It wasn't the walk which was winding her, but the terrain. Craters, spikes, boulders - no level surface was in sight. It made her travel difficult and tiring. But she had to keep going. Anakin was unconscious. There was no telling what these Enyo creatures had done to Obi-Wan.

Perhaps they had restrained him, beaten him, or worse.

_It was required. He did not deserve to live. _

Padme was stunned to hear the thought in her head. In her own voice. Where had those words come from? She didn't feel that way. Maybe she was just tired. But no matter how her body complained, she had to keep going.

By the time she had reached the base of the peak, Padme was utterly exhausted and decided before she even attempted to scale it, she had to rest.

Finding a comfortable position amongst the nickel-iron rock was difficult, and even with the jagged points digging into her legs, Padme leaned against the base and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

The dream started innocently, colorful, and full of joy. She had always favored Obi-Wan's smile, and in her dream, his smile was broad, his laughter free and generous, although she had no idea what was so funny. The gleam in his eye made her stomach flutter, as did the touch of his hand when it grabbed a hold of her own. Together, they walked down a path lined with purple flowers - the one leading to the lake. She was home again with Obi-Wan, and it was a beautiful day. The sunshine was turning his hair a bright copper, a soft breeze fluttering his tunics.

But when he pulled her to him for an embrace, the skies, as well as his eyes darkened, the lovely gray-green turning a gleaming red, and then he backed away. She tried to speak his name, but her throat was constricted by invisible hands. Obi-Wan was using the Force to choke her, and there was no way to defend herself. She pleaded for mercy with her own eyes, but his previous laughter turned evil, and he looked as if he was enjoying himself.

_"Wake up." _

"You whore! Did you really think you could win me over with your smiles? That I would give myself to a lying politician?" Obi-Wan sneered as the grip around her windpipe tightened even more.

_"It's just a dream. Wake up." _

Her lungs were burning. There wasn't much time left. Weakened by the lack of oxygen, Padme fell to one knee.

"I'm going to enjoy watching you die, whore."

Padme screamed upon awakening, clutching the small hands, which were shaking her by the shoulders. She gasped for air, filling her lungs unnecessarily. It was just a dream. It was just a dream!

"It's the Wasters," the young girl informed her. "They thrive on the torment of others. Be careful and guard your thoughts."

And with those words, the beautiful child vanished into the darkness. Padme blinked rapidly in disbelief. Was she completely awake or were her eyes playing tricks on her? Padme pinched herself just in case.

"Ouch."

Definitely awake. But this made no sense. Was she witnessing a ghost, and if so, who could it be and why was she helping her?

Time for questions later, the senator decided. She must get to Obi-Wan, rested enough or not.

Her muscles were complaining, her thighs were burning, and she had fallen enough times to tear through one of her leggings and scrape her knee, but the thought of Obi-Wan being so close shot adrenaline through her body and she felt no pain. Just determination. She would need that and more to climb this mountain of rock looming before her.

Inside her utility belt, Padme pulled out an anchor and slammed into the face of the stone. It lodged securely and the young woman began her ascent. She reached the middle buttress fairly quickly and carefully placed her foot in a nearby crack, but missed, sliding downward, crumbling rock showering the surface far below. Only her hold upon the anchor above her had stopped her from plummeting off the mountain.

Gathering her last bit of strength, Padme lifted her foot back into place and carefully raised her body to a more stable position. She continued her ascent, completely out of breath by the time she reached the summit. Just beyond the stand of boulders before her was the fire, and somewhere beyond that was Obi-Wan. She knew it, although she couldn't see him and her body was refusing to move. Just a few moments to catch her breath was all she needed, but this time, she was not going to sleep. Not with these so-called Wasters messing with her head.

And what did the child mean about guarding her thoughts? Could these Enyo read her mind? Did they know she was here? And why she had come?

"They know."

Padme was startled by the tender voice of the child, who appeared just a few feet from her. The young girl's simple lilac shift fluttered in the strong breeze as did her long, dark hair.

"They serve the Evil One. Protect your mind and think only of the good. Do not let them frighten or persuade you."

Frighten her? Too late for that, Padme thought. If the Enyo had already overcome two Jedi, how was she, a Galactic Senator, going to be able to rescue Obi-Wan? She was foolish to come. She should've waited for help.

"I have faith in you, and so does the Jedi. He needs you."

The child began to dematerialize once again before Padme's eyes, but before she vanished, there was one more question Padme had to ask.

"Wait! What is your name?"

The remaining shadowy figure of the girl smiled sweetly, her voice carried upon the wind. "I will one day be called Leia."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Padme. Come in. We're so happy to see you!"

The voice calling to the senator from beyond the pillars sounded eerily familiar. It put Padme on her guard, but she was not prepared to to see what she did when she passed through the upright stones. Standing on either side of the fire, which was built on top of a strangely painted geometric pattern was her sister Sola, and her mother, Jobal.

A shiver coursed along Padme's spine. She was dealing with someone or something who had the ability to change their form. Shape shifters? What would Clawdites be doing on Vergesso? But it couldn't be Clawdites. They worked alone, and they didn't possess the powers these two seemed to have - the power to read her mind.

"No, honey, we're not Clawdites," her mother's voice informed her.

"We've been waiting for you! What took you so long?" the creature looking exactly like her sister added, stepping toward her, causing Padme to take a cautious step or two backward.

"I..." Padme stammered. Even though she knew they were not her family, it was unnerving to having a conversation with their exact duplicates. "I got here as quickly as I could."

"Exactly like you, little sister," Sola's representation teased. "Always two minutes too late and two credits too short."

Padme bristled at the annoying words. She was not in the mood to put up with teasing from - whomever this was.

"You two girls don't start fussing. Not now. Padme is here to help her friend."

It was typical of her mother to not take sides during any argument Padme had ever had with her sister. She had always refused to do so, even when Sola was in the wrong.

"Friend. Pffft."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Padme shot back at her sister's duplicate.

"We know why you're here, Padme, but you're making a mistake and we came to advise you against pursuing any kind of relationship with this man. He's just not the one for you."

Reasoning was flying right off the peak, and although confused, Padme decided to stand her ground. Sola had always felt it necessary to advise her in regards to her personal relationships, especially when the advice was not warranted or requested. Another annoying habit of her's.

"That's actually none of your business," she chided the two women. "And I would like to see him now."

"That's fine, honey. He's resting peacfully right over there."

With a flick of a hand, the older woman made a glowlight activate, outlining the form of Obi-Wan Kenobi leaning against one of the far pillars. He appeared uninjured, but his eyes were not open, and something was floating around his body. Fog? It was cloud-like in nature. From this far away, she couldn't tell what it was, and decided to approach him, despite the interference from her mother and sister.

"Wait, Padme," Jobal pleaded. "As your mother, it is my responsibility to protect you, and I know Obi-Wan is only going to cause you grief. He's a Jedi Master! Do you think he'll actually have time to entertain you, make a home with you? Or a family? You deserve so much more, my Shuura."

Padme was stunned. Only her mother ever called her that. Only her family knew Shuura was her favorite fruit.

And what she had said expressed all of Padme's fears; most of the things she had shared with Jobal during her last visit home.

How was it possible to have a relationship with a Jedi? Their missions often lasted for months at a time, and then Obi-Wan had Anakin to train and care for. How could he ever find the time for her?

And what made her think he wanted to share time with her in the first place? Outside of their friendship, he had never even attempted to take their relationship any further. He had never even tried to kiss her. All she was to him was a good ear for listening, and a shoulder to occasionally cry on.

She was a fool. Her mother was right.

Wait.

"You're not my mother," Padme angrily hissed as she drew her weapon. Her focus, however, was on Jobal's clone. She did not see the fog surounding Obi-Wan darken nor the movements of the other woman until it was too late.

Sola's doppelganger had thrown something into the fire, which immediately sparked and issued forth a noxious cloud - a sickly green haze which Padme had already inhaled.

Blackness claimed her; so quickly in fact, she never even saw the ground rushing up to meet her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Consciousness returned to Padme with the aid of something that tasted extremely bitter. She was about to spit out whatever it was, but her action was stilled by a tender touch upon her lips.

"Shhh," Leia warned. "It's chat moss. It will help your body get rid of the toxin."

Padme chewed the pungent plant slowly, her face pinched in disgust. It was repulsive, but it was working. Gradually, her mind and vision began to clear. By the time her eyesight had returned to full function, the young girl had disappeared, allowing Padme to see the two women standing together at the edge of the peak.

If women was the appropriate term. Apparently, Padme's lack of cooperation had altered their plans, and they were no longer in the form of her mother and sister. In fact, they no longer appeared human at all.

She wasn't sure what they were. Since a young age, Padme had volunteered for diplomatic missions and had traveled all over the Galaxy. She thought she had met every type of creature and being that lived. This race, however, she was not familiar with. They resembled a draigon from Kurak with multiple arms, long tails, and split tongues, which caused them to have a lisp when they spoke, but they knew Basic, and stood upright.

"I say leave them! Let the Master deal with them himself! We do not owe him anything!"

"We would not survive Sidious' wrath!" the taller of the two spat back.

"How could he find us? Let's leave this place, take the ugly human's ship and go!"

_Ugly! _

"This is our chance!"

"No sister! He would find us. You know he would. He would find us and make us pay for our betrayal. Either he or one of his Dark minions. We must obey. Soon though, we will be free. But first, we must get rid of these humans, as he wishes. The Mother of the Destroyer must not conceive."

"Fine," the smaller creature groaned, "but I have no taste for human meat, and I am famished! Let us feed on the Barri before we begin. One of the tender young ones this time."

"I agree, but let's do so quickly." As the larger being spoke, two wings spread out from her back, lifting her from the ground and carrying her off the peak. The smaller being followed, speaking as she left.

"No hurry. These pitiful humans are not going anywhere."

Padme felt the urgency to move quickly and release Obi-Wan from his bindings, but she wasn't sure how. The fog-like constrictions upon closer inspection were more like glue. Sticky, dense, and impenetrable.

She pulled and tugged upon it, but the gooey substance would nto budge. Then she remembered the words Leia had spoken earlier, and Padme forced herself to relax and push the panic and fear from her mind. She needed to focus on something good. Immediately, the young woman was struck by a sweet memory.

Two years ago, just after moving to Coruscant and taking office, Obi-Wan had come to her apartment for a visit. Instead, he had ended up staying the entire day and helping her unpack. They had argued about politics, joked about politicians, laughed at Anakin's attempts to move her furniture by use of the Force, and enjoyed eating a meal together. His company had been easy-going and comfortable.

Padme shared the memory aloud with the captive Jedi, reminding him specifically of how that particular day was the most enjoyable one she had ever had on Coruscant.

Following the completion of her story, Padme noticed that the sticky, black substance about Obi-Wan's hands and ankles had begun to lighten in color. It was more ashen gray now. But still, she could not pry it away.

"Think, Naberrie!," she coached herself. "Good thoughts...something pleasant...Oh!"

"Do you remember," she began, leaning on one elbow and watching Obi-Wan's face, "the time you brought Anakin to see me? He had been having bad dreams about his mother, and you thought I might be able to help him. I know you probably look at it differently. Knowing you, you probably considered it a weakness - bothered that you couldn't fix the situation yourself, but to me, it showed a level of caring I didn't realize existed in the Jedi Temple. Before I met you, Obi-Wan, I thought the Jedi were bound by duty, and a Code, which did not allow emotional attachments. But I watched you, and discovered you honestly cared for Anakin. He was more than your Padawan; more than a student. He was more like a member of your family. You loved him like...like a younger brother. And you looked out for him - not just for his training, but you were concerned about him too. You...loved him. And that was when..." Padme paused suddenly, surprised by her own revelation..."I realized...I was in love with you."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Obi-Wan's eyes popped open. They were the familiar gray-green color. However, the look upon his face was one Padme had never witnessed before.

She could only describe it one way: Fear.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

He was going to die, if he wasn't dead already. He had failed his Master, had caused his death. He wasn't fast enough. He could've made it, fought by his side. Together they could've beaten the creature and Qui-Gon would still be alive. Why hadn't he made it past those gates?

And now he was forced to relive the moment over and over again; a prisoner in this drug-induced state somewhere between life and death.

If he was already dead, then this was his torment; reliving the death of Qui-Gon for all eternity. Watching that face - that hideous red and black face snarl at him, laugh at him, mock him. It was close at times and then faded away in the distance, only to return. Over and over. It was maddening. If it was a dream it was all so realistic. Even the smells were real, and exactly as he remembered them: The odor of burnt flesh as the Sith's weapon strikes his Master down, the smell of his own sweat, the coppery scent of the gates as they allow him to pass. Too late. He was too late.

And now the torture was too acute, and much too close. The monster was in his personal space, mere inches from his face. He could smell the creature's breath, taste the bitter Darkness upon his tongue.

* * *

Obi-Wan's eyes were open, but he was obviously in shock, suffering from the after-effects of the drug the Enyo had placed into the fire. If only she had some of that chat moss Leia had given her. Padme was sure it grew on the planet - underneath the nickel-iron below, but she didn't have time to find it. She had to do something to help him now. To bring him back to her.

And what would be better than...

Padme didn't waste another second. She grabbed Obi-Wan's face firmly and kissed him fully on the mouth.

* * *

He wanted to scream, but had lost his breath. The creature was right before him, the orange eyes piercing, their gaze burning through his skull...or were they brown eyes.

Obi-Wan could no longer tell. The picture was shifting, like static interfering with a broadcast. One vision was dissolving while being replaced by another. Something much more pleasant.

Now, he knew he was delusional.

Padme? She was here? How could she be here? It wasn't possible. It was probably another trick of the shape shifters who had captured them.

Then, the delusion became a dream. Padme's mouth was on him and the Darkness retreated.

* * *

Padme was not prepared for the onslaught of emotions she felt coming from Obi-Wan: Fear, despair, anger, grief to name a few. The dominant emotion, however, was need. A raw, aching need. He needed an anchor - something good to keep his hold on this realm, to stabilize his grip on reality. If that was what he needed, then she would give it to him. Gladly.

His kisses were rough, his beard scratching her face and neck, but Padme didn't care. His urgency merely fueled her own desire, and she became clay in Obi-Wan's arms, to be molded into the vessel he required.

"Yes," she purred in his ear, as the sticky bonds dissipated, his hands immediately finding her breasts; kneading them almost painfully.

His desire was urgent, but Padme knew it would be short-lived. Like a star going super-nova, they would come together and the explosion would be mighty.

She barely had time to unbuckle her utility belt before Obi-Wan took over, hardly taking the time to remove her boots and leggings before maneuvering her into position. His erection was as hard as the stone beneath her knees when Padme fell down upon it, impaling herself to its hilt. She cried out, but it did not slow Obi-Wan's actions. With a firm grip upon her hips, he lifted her and allowed her to fall onto his lap over and over again, grunting with exertion as he met each impact with a thrust of his own.

As she had guessed, his thirst for her was quenched quickly. She witnessed the veins in his neck protruding as he strained upward, pulsing his seed deep into her core, and she knew it was over.

And it was wonderful.

She felt like a schoolgirl; giddy, overjoyed…in love. The smile on her face was broad, the soreness between her legs, relished.

But the look upon Obi-Wan's face did not match her own. He was not satisified, happy, or joyous. It wasn't fear, which she saw in his eyes this time. It was something much worse: Regret.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"What are you doing here?"

Not 'thank-you,' or 'it's nice to see you.' Obi-Wan had not spoken one word about their lovemaking either - if that's what it was. It had been to her. In fact, Obi-Wan almost sounded angry, and he was stalking. Quickly. Padme had a difficult time catching up to him, since he hadn't even waited on her to replace her clothing and attach her belt and blaster.

"I heard you were in trouble, and I wanted to help!" she shouted, ignoring the black muck which crept up through the stone floor to pursue them.

"Hurry. Climb onto my back."

There would be time to argue later. Obviously, Obi-Wan saw what she had - that the sticky substance which had bound him was searching out another victim, crawling along the path they had just taken. Padme did as she was told and held on tight while Obi-Wan scaled back down the side of the peak.

When they reached the bottom, however, his attitude remained the same.

"Have you seen Anakin?"

"He's with the Barri," Padme answered, her focus once again on traversing the jagged rock below her feet. She slipped and almost fell, but Obi-Wan caught her by the elbow and held onto her hand from that point forward.

How thoughtful.

Just then, a screech split the air above them, followed by another, with an encore of many voices crying out in terror.

"Feeding time," Padme announced grimly.

"We must hurry, before they return."

There were many questions which needed answering, but for now, Padme would be satisified with one. "How did you and Anakin get yourselves trapped in the first place?"

She took the chance of not watching her steps to watch his face and noticed a smile, albeit a small one.

"They had disguised themselves as Master Yoda and Master Windu," Obi-Wan replied. "I should've been able to read their auras, to tell they were shape shifters, but the Force is muddled here by the Dark Side. I couldn't tell at first, and by the time I had it figured out, it was too late. Anakin had succumbed to the smoke, and I followed soon after. I don't remember anything after that."

"Not anything?" Padme asked. She wasn't going to let this drop. Sooner, or later, they were going to discuss what happened on the top of that peak.

"Most of it's a blur now," he admitted before falling silent once again. She allowed it. For now.

They continued until catching sight of the Barri cave, and in front it, the two draigon-like creatures. In their talons was a young Barri, squealing in terror. Padme turned away. She couldn't watch. There was nothing they could do. They were helpless to stand by as the creatures took flight and carried their prey back to the peak. It would give them just enough time to retrieve Anakin, board the ship, and get the hell off Vergesso.

It took the use of the Force to carry the younger Jedi up that hill. Padme saw beads of sweat break out on Obi-Wan's brow as he struggled. He had said the Force was muddled here, and she could believe it. He was having a difficult time. She helped when she could, but the incline was steeper than she remembered. She barely made it up herself.

Finally, they had reached the landing position of their ship and hurried inside. Padme yelled out for Ric to get off this rock as fast as he could. One glance at the nervous pilot revealed he looked more than ready to leave.

"Did you hear that noise earlier?" he asked as the thrusters fired. "What was that?"

"Trust me," Padme replied. "You don't want to know. Just get us out of here."

The man's eyes widened when they lifted off the ground. Approaching their ship were two creatures with fangs bared, carried by scaled wings. They were screeching as if in pain. It was the same sound he had heard before.

"They just figured out we're gone, I guess," Padme said to Obi-Wan who still held Anakin and was watching out the front view portal. She sighed in relief when Ric finally got the diplomatic cruiser in the air - leaving the Enyo and Vergesso behind.

Now, all she and Obi-Wan had to do was take care of Anakin, and then they could sit down and have a nice, long chat.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Anakin was better off physically than Padme had initially thought. His vital sign were stable, and following a hypospray of Narcan, he began to come around.

"Senator Amidala? Wh...where's Master Obi-Wan?"

"Hi, Anakin. He's on the bridge. How are you feeling?"

"A bit hung over, actually."

The young woman tugged the thin blanket over the teenager and smiled sweetly. She had always liked Anakin - who wouldn't? He was witty and street smart – a talent most Jedi Padawans his age didn't possess.

But when it came to her romantic interests...

"We're on our way to Coruscant. Try to get some rest. I'll be back to check on you later," the Senator promised.

A lopsided grin split the young man's face but not for long. Soon, his eyes drifted shut, and before Padme had made it out of the med unit, she could hear the youth's soft snoring.

Now, to take care of the Master.

She discovered Obi-Wan sitting in front of the comm station, informing members of the Jedi Council what had happened on Vergesso. Padme was going to stay out of view, but felt that she had some insights, which Obi-Wan did not, and so she joined in on the conversation.

"Masters Windu, Mundi, Yoda, greetings."

"Good to see you, it is, Senator Amidala," the wizened Yoda replied.

Padme focused her attention on his transmission. "What Master Obi-Wan has told you is true, except that I overheard the Enyo speaking of something disturbing and thought I needed to share it.

"Continue, Senator," Mace Windu implored.

"They spoke of acting under the orders of someone named, Sidious, and if they betrayed him, they would suffer by his hand, or his "dark minions,' they said."

The Jedi elders exchanged glances, but to Padme's surprise, and irritation, the matter was dropped.

"A full report we will expect when return you do," Yoda addressed Obi-Wan.

"Thank you for your information, Senator. We will look into it. Jedi Council, out."

The transmission ended at that point, leaving Padme dumbfounded.

"Do they always do that?" she asked.

Obi-Wan shifted in his seat, to face her. "Do what?"

Still irritated. She had to get to the bottom of this soon. "Look at each other like they are keeping the Galaxy's biggest secret and then change the subject!"

"They know what they're doing, Padme."

Obi-Wan's words smelled of admonishment with a just trace of sarcasm, and they pissed her off.

"Like you do?" she bit back with suspicion, standing abruptly. She wasn't buying that 'it's a bit of a blur now,' routine. He remembered more than he was letting on. Like the council, he was just avoiding it.

"No. Not like me," Obi-Wan reeled and stood to face her, his eyes blazing. "Apparently, I have no idea what I'm doing, when I allow myself to….to…."

"What? What did you allow yourself to do?" the young woman prompted. If he didn't go on, she was afraid he was going to explode.

"Just drop it." His voice was suddenly and dangerously quiet. That might work in diplomacy tactics, but she knew how to play the game as well.

"I'm sorry, but I won't. Finish what you were going to say."

"I'd rather n…"

"Finish!" she interrupted, more loudly than she had intended, but it had been a rough day.

"Fine!" he yelled back. "That I allowed myself to lose control with you! That I raped you!"

Obi-Wan stormed away before Padme formed a reply, not that she could have spoken it. It had taken at least a minute for her to close her mouth.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

She found Obi-Wan in a meditative posture at the back of the storage compartment behind the engine room.

If he thought that was going to deter her, he needed to think again.

"Don't you ever walk away from me like that again!" she threatened as she stomped her away across the metal flooring.

Obi-Wan, however, showed no response other than a furrowing of his brows. He continued to kneel upon the floor, upturned palms upon his thighs.

"Look at me."

"Can't you see I'm trying to meditate, Padme?" he hissed between closed teeth.

"Yes, I see that, but you can't 'meditate' this problem away. Look at me, Obi-Wan."

Slowly, his eyes opened, but they were filled with so much remorse, it took the edge off Padme's anger, and she sunk to her knees as well, reaching to take his outstretched hands in her own.

"First of all, you did not 'rape' me."

One of his brows shot up, but before he could argue, Padme continued.

"Uh – I know what you're going to say, but how can you rape a willing party? Do you not recall how much I wanted you? Can't you tell when a woman wants you, Obi-Wan? Well, let me assure you, I did, I still do. And besides, most rape victims aren't the ones on top."

He grinned at this evidence, although it was short-lived, and once again, the furrowed brows made an appearance. She still hadn't convinced him.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," she pleaded, rising to her knees and scooting forward until she was practically in his lap, "you needed me, and what you needed I was more than willing to offer you, because, you see – I love you. Let me make that more clear – I am in love with you."

The impact of her statement was like watching a wilted flower soak up a long-awaited rain. Slowly, the furrowed brows returned to normal, the worry lines along his mouth and forehead eased, and a small smile lit up his lovely face.

"But I…" he began, but Padme felt the urge to interrupt once more.

"No buts, darling. There's nothing more to say."

"Yes, there is," he argued, and Padme began to wonder if they would ever agree on anything. "I'm in love with you as well."

Okay. Maybe she had been wrong. Just this once.

His declaration was sealed with a kiss. It began innocent, as a stamp of joyful approval, but when Padme placed her hands upon his face and pressed her body against him, it transformed into something else, heating her body through to her core.

"One more thing," the young woman murmured while catching her breath.

"Anything," he replied, causing her insides to quiver with anticipation.

"Our first time was upon a bed of nickel-iron rock. I don't want our next to be on a metal floor. Think we can make use of the nice, comfortable bed in my suite?"

A grand smile was followed by a long, exploratory kiss before Padme found herself being hoisted up into his arms. "Anything, you wish, Mi-Lady."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Making love with Obi-Wan when he was a fully-functioning participant was more wonderful than Padme had ever imagined. He was attentive to her every whim and need, and focused all of his energy on her pleasure. She supposed it was because of the guilt he flet in believing he had taken advantage of her earlier, or maybe it was just his nature.

As Obi-Wan drew his attention to suckling her left breast, Padme decided it was the latter, and she shouldn't be surprised. He was the most selfless and generous man she had ever met, and Jedi or not, the most loyal and caring. He had been devoted to his Master and had sincerely mourned his death. He loved his Padawan like a brother, and would never let any harm come to him.

And he loved her.

She felt honored, priveleged...and warm. So very, very warm.

When Obi-Wan assaulted her clitoris with his lips and tongue, Padme could not be still, even though she had the suspicion he was using the Force to keep her from wriggling off the bed. He was absolutely driving her mad! And when he added his fingers, and she could feel them probing inside her body, Padme was insane with lust, clutching onto his coppery locks as she was caught up in the waves of a powerful orgasm.

When she became aware of her surroundings once more, Obi-Wan had moved back up her body, although his hand remained below, coaxing her to new heights of arousal, while cooing words of endearment into her ears, and placing sensual kisses upon her mouth.

"You are so beautiful," she heard him say through her own sighs and moans. "I've always thought so, but to see you like this...takes my breath away. It's like I'm still dreaming - this can't be real. I can't deserve this."

"Nonsense," Padme managed to choke out. She was having trouble concentrating - his fingers were doing the most wonderful things to her. "Let me prove to you what I believe you deserve."

Padme matched her words with actions, reaching between their bodies to find Obi-Wan hot and heavy in her hand. So, it hadn't been a side-effect of the toxin after all, she thought with a bit of pride.

He groaned long and low as her hand ran the length of his erection from the root to the tip, her fingertip encircling the head, which was already weeping.

He had paid enough attention to he pleasure, she decided. It was time for some of his own.

Wordlessly, Padme guided him into her, felt her walls give and open to allow him in, and then close and sheath him tightly, as if she would never let him go.

His thrusts began slow and relentless, and she met each one, lifting her hips to grind he body against him.

"Force," she heard him say against her mouth before delving back in, their tongues performing their own separate, erotic dance.

When their lovemaking increased in tempo and intensity, their gazes met and locked. No words were needed to express their feelings; it was written all over their faces, as well as falling from their eyes. Padme reached up to wipe the tears from his face, but instead, Obi-Wan held her hand to his chest, shifting their bodies to a new position. They were both sitting up now, Padme straddling him, and they rocked together, tongues struggling for position, bodies struggling for release.

When it came, they held tightly to one another, riding out the storm until it became a distant thunderclap. Together, they lay exhausted, intertwined in its aftermath.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

As the ship hurtled through space, the Padawan asleep in the med unit, and Obi-Wan asleep in Padme's arms, the senator decided she could care less about the comfort of the Radiant, its smells or its rust. She could care less about a lot of trivial things now. The most important thing was the man in her arms and the love in her heart.

What had she been so afraid of? Not the commitment, at least not on her part. She would give up her life for him, if he asked. And in her heart, she knew he felt the same. That wasn't the problem. It was another commitment, which was the source of her worries: His commitment to the Jedi Order.

It was who he was, just as she was a politician. He was a Jedi. They were both bound by their separate duties, which, she had a feeling, were not always going to mesh.

It may be difficult at times - he may be gone off-planet for months, be assigned dangeous missions, and she would be forced to stay at home, wonder and worry about him. Was he safe? Was he hurt? Or worse? Was he coming back?

The good news was that when Obi-Wan did come back, he would have a place other than the Jedi Temple to come back to. He would have a home. She would always be there for him.

* * *

And so it was. There were times in the first year, which were wrought with frustration and worry, but overall their time together was wonderful, joyous, if somewhat unexpected.

Padme wasn't sure how Obi-Wan would react when she told him they were going to have a child. Would he be upset? Was it against his beliefs as a Jedi? Would he even want to be a father?

Once again, her worries were unfounded. When she shared the news, it was the second time she had seen Obi-Wan cry.

* * *

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Obi-Wan asked her one night while they lay cuddled together on the sofa, his hand making gentle figure eights on her swollen belly.

"Actually, I have," Padme answered. "If it's a girl, I'll name her Leia. If that's okay."

"Leia," he repeated. "Where did you come up with that name?"

"Oh," Padme smiled and snuggled closer, "it belonged to someone who helped me out of a jam once."

"Leia," Obi-Wan repeated once more. "I like it."

"Good," Padme replied, receiving and returning a gentle kiss.

"And what if it's a boy?" Obi-Wan asked.

Padme stilled suddenly, her smile fading, worry etching her brow. "I have no idea!"

/End

* * *

Author's Notes: Ha ha. Ending fics is one of the hardest things to do! But there was such a lack of comedy in this one, I decided to end it that way. Hope nobody minds. Now...I wanted to share with everyone who's reading that the purpose of this fic was to warm up my muse, since I haven't been exercising it very much lately. And now that it's all warmed up and some rust knocked of it, I'm going to switch gears and head on over to "Destiny's Promise." See you there! Thanks for reading and if you liked the story, please tell me so. If you didn't...pleast keep that to yourself. ;)


End file.
